Love confessions
by Sushi Sweeties
Summary: What happens when Miruku has to say something to inuysha? r
1. Chapter 1

1Hey guys! This ficcie was written mostly by kimiko, so please review to her ok? Love you! (and inu)

sorry this first chappie is so short, it gets better I promise

My comments are in (these) ok?

R&r!

_**love confessions**_

_**by the Sushi Sweeties!**_

Chapter one Inuyasha was sitting in his favoritw tree. He had been sitting there since that morning when his friend and apostle Miruku had been acting really weird. Normally Miruku was a really pervert and was trying to grope Sango or Kagome (ewwwww) but today was different. Today Miruku had ignored the girlies and kept hugging Inuyasha. It was really aberrant, but Inu couldn't help licking it. (we meant liking but it was funny so we left it in lol)

"Inuyasha Miruku said coming up to the tree. 'what's wrong?" Inuyasha glared at the hoshi-sama and said "nothing". Miruku groaned and laughed.

"You're being an asshole Inuyasha." He said. "Sulking because I was touching you. What are you a homophobe? That's really intolerant inuyasha." homophobes are assholes too!

Inuyasha was upset. "I'm not like that, it's just……' He crocheted his eybores together in befuddlement. "Why are you doing this?"

Miruku smirked and said "that's for me to know and you to find out" and walked away.

Inuyasha sat in the tree for the rest of the day. Then he fell asleep. (awww he's so cute when hes sleeping)

END CHAPTER ONE

R&r!

PREVIEW: Why has Miruku been acting so odd? When will Inuyasha leave the tree? And what happens when a demon attacks!


	2. Chapter 2

This is it! The chapter where it happens? Wa5t happens? Read and find out! Kimiko was rele worried that she wouldn't finish it fast enough, but it looks like she did!

R&R R&R R&R R&R

_**LOVE CONFESSIONS**_

_**CHAPTER 2**_

_**BY THE SUSHI SWEETIES**_

"Where's Inuyasha?" kagome asked, surprised when inuyasha never showed up for breakfast the next day. "'I think hes still in the tree' miruku said with a Laugh.

"That's where he was last night though" "Oh?" Sango smacked Miruku across the face (stupid bitche)"Why did you know where he was last nigvht' "it wasn't anything I was just…"

Sango ran away crying. "I HATE YOU MIRUKU"

Kagome glared and scowled at Mioruku. "You made her cry" "I don't care" Miruku yelled. "I don't like her anyway I like…" he stopped and scampered away.

"What was that about?' kagome contemplated?

Meanwhile Inuyasha was lying under the tree, but not in it. Miruku came up to him. Inuyasha" "?what?" "I have to tell you something"

"What?"

"I love you, with all my adoration"

Inuyasha FREAKED OUT. "That;s gross!" He ran away.

Miruku cried.

END CHAPTER 2

R&R

PREVIEW: DEMONS!


	3. Chapter 3

1Note: the fight seine in this chappie was really hard to write! But Kimiko did her best and Sakuraand Jade cheered her on a lot. So here it is! R&R

LOVE CONFESSIONS CHAPTER THREE

Miruku got up from theground and wiped the pearlish droplettes from his face. He had been crying all night long because of Inuyasha's scorning him. BOOM! Suddenly he heard a noise it sounded like it was coming from where inuyasha and the others were camping.

"What,s going on?" Miruku said screaming. He ran into the clearing where they were and stopped in shock. There was a giant yoki(demon) and it was fighting Inuyasha! Inuyasha's shirt was already ripped off and Miruku would have been drooling if Inuyasha hadn't been bleeding in the back. "Inuyasha no!" Miruku cried painfully. He rushed in, uncovering the hole in his hand (sry, couldn't remember the name) so that he could suck in the demon. But Inuyasha stopped him.

"Stop Miruku. I can do this myself." Inuyasha smiled with his teeth showing. "I can kill this guy myself."

"INUYASHAAAa!" Kagome screamed. Don't let him get the jewel! He'll get invincible!" Miruku turned and saw that Kagome was clutching the chain from the jewel in her hands but the jewels itself was on the ground between Inuyasha and the yoki. Miruku dived for it. As he tumbled towards it the yoki snarled and attacked him,

"MIRUKU! NO!"

(hahahaha cliffie!)


	4. Chapter 4

Kimiko wrote this chappie at school then sent it to the other girlies so it was entirely written by kimiko. Its ok tho because shes a good writer 

LOVE CONFESSIONS CHAPTER 4

MIRUKU!Noooooo!" Inuyasha yelled. "CALAMITY!" He dove toward Miruku as the hoshi-sama dove toward the jewel and the yoki (demon) dove toward it too. The yoki snarled "I'm going to get invincible. You cant stop me now."

"I don't think so said Kagome who hadn't been noticed. "I'm taking this back now."

But then the unthinkable came about it's elf. Inuyasha was still diving forawd with his razor claws out and he stabbed Kagome with them.\

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO" Inuyasha let out a heartbroken screem as kagome died and the yoki laughed. "You lose. Now that your meeko (priest) is dead, you wont be needing the jewel." He pulled it out of the dead girls' fingers and flew off fast so that he couldn't be caught.

Inuyasha cried. Sango cried too. But Miruku didn't and tried to comfort them both. But his mind was thinking. Now that kag was dead he could have inuyasha all to himself. But that wasn't right. He had to comfort inuyasha not pounce onhim. Maybe. Puncing would be a lot better. tommorrow wouldtell them. Miruku Sighed and went to sleep.

Hahahahaha you all think that Miruku was going to die didn't you? But it was kag……we feel kinda bad but she would have stopped miru anf inu getting together so she had to. Neway,R&R!


	5. Chapter 5

We wrote this in class lol

LOVE CONFESSIONS CHAPTER FIVE

The next morning inuyasha woke upe thinking yesterday was all a dream but then he materialized that Kagome wasn't their. After that he began to cry again and took to the forest. Miruku woke up later after a very very good (wink wink lol) dream about Inuyasha. Sango was still slumbered.

Miruku went off to find inuyasha. He searched afar but couldn't find him until he thought of the forest. Inuyasha always went there so, maybe he was, there now. Miruku went to the forest and saw Inuyasha crying in a tree. "You really miss her that much huh Inuyasha.

"Yes." Inuyasha said "I don't have anybody now becaus she was everything Miruku climbed the tree.

You have me now Inuyasha' MIruku said. "I'm sorry I'm telling this when your still chafed but ilove you." Then he Kissed Inuyasha.TO BE CONTINUED!

Isn't it kawai(cute)? Were so happy they get together. Keep reading for more sexy boyslove.


	6. Chapter 6

Ok we desided that we dont particleulary enjoy this ficcie anymore so kImiko is goi ng too stop writing it ok? What wood happen is that Miruku (YES MIRUKU NOT AN O DONT BE STUPID) and Inu would have sexs. Stay tuned for her next ficcie a Finalfantcy ficcie called Clouds life about his life. Baibai! See u then! 


End file.
